Olivia and Elliott's unknown connection
by MizzNikki1991
Summary: Serena is a teenager who just wants answers and will get the results that she wants. When she finds out who her biological parents will it make her happy, or bring her more troubles then she can handle. Read and find out how the daughter of two of New York's' best detectives will cope with the new truths.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fiction that is not Harry Potter, so please comment and tell me how I am doing

Olivia sat in her apartment, thinking about all the things that she had went through the past few years. Losing her partner, cases that hit close to home, and most recently having her life almost taken away from her by a crazy man. She knew that the life she chose was her own but she could not help thinking 'What if there could have been more?'

It was dark and there was no sound around her, only that of cars outside. She laid on the arm of her sofa and she dozed off while the night was still young, something that she had not done in ages. (Sleep that is.)

On the other side of town in Queens there was a teen age girl that was about 16; she had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was sitting on her front porch reading her notes from class. "Serena Olivia Mott, would you get in here and get ready for bed it is ten pm for heaven's sake. " A woman's voice came from in the house.

Serena sighed as she closed her book, some days she just felt like she did not belong with her parents. After all both her mother and father were blonde hair blue eyed, they always told her that dark hair ran in their family. She knew there was more to it than that because she just never connected with the people she called her parents.

She walked in the house not making any eye contact with her parents; she made it sound like she shut the door to her room when she really headed up to the attic. Serena was determined to find something on who she was, she knew that it would be up there. She closed the door so that if her mother was to come up it would squeak and she could hide, she had no worries about her father he was working doing God knows what with God knows who.

She went through papers like crazy, box after box of photos and things that she already knew of. There were a few boxes left she went to grab one when she tripped over a rug that looked like there was something under it. She moved the rug and to her surprise there was a trap door. She looked around and opened it.

Inside was a small box, it was tapped shut and covered in dust. She took a pocket knife that she had found and opened the box. Inside were papers, one of the papers read….

Implantation into Rene Lillian Mott  
Egg Donor Olivia Serena Benson (3647)  
Sperm Donor Elliott Ryan Stabler (Consented)  
Implanted on May 3 1996 at Giving Life Clinic  
Father Ronald Theodore Mott  
Mother Rene Lillian Mott  
Successful on the first try, conceived baby a week in  
Sex of child Female  
Birthdate of child February 23 1997

She read no further she took the box tucked it into her shirt and went to her bed room; she had to leave this place this was not her family. She began to pack when she heard a loud knocking on the door downstairs. "Mrs. Mott we are looking for your husband is he home?" A deep voice ran up the stairs.

Serena ran to the top of the stairs and she seen two detectives standing in the door. One darker male with a ponytail, and a blonde female with a bit of an attitude. She looked up at Serena. "Hey." She smiled at her. "Is your father home?"

Serena shook her head. "No, he has been gone all day. Plus he is not my father." She hissed and went to her room. She packed the rest of her things and climbed out her window.

The next few days Serena was living in shelters, and anywhere she could lay her head. She was a spoiled girl and was not use to this but she needed to find who her parents were and what they were like. She headed towards the library when someone grabbed her by the arm. "Well well if it isn't our little runaway. Your mother and father are worried about you." The officer put her in the police car.

Serena sighed as they pulled her into the squad room; she knew no one in there and was not sure what would happen next. The lady that was at her house the night she had left came over to her. "Hey, I am Amanda what is your name sweetheart?" She sat beside her.

Serena looked at her and rolled her eyes. "My name is Serena Mo…." She smiled at her. "My name is Serena Benson." That was the last name that she could remember of her mother and father.

Amanda looked at her oddly. "They told me that they had the Mott daughter in here, and if I wanted to talk to her before her parents came now would be best."

She sighed. "They are my adopted parents but please do not make me go back there, I beg of you. I will answer anything you want me to as long as I do not have to go back there."

Amanda began to grow concerned; she smiled at her and nodded. "Come with me, I will take you to the SVU squad room it is nicer up there." She led their way there.

Serena sat there at Amanda's desk while she went and talked to her captain. She was amazed with all the things that surrounded her. She knew that being a cop would be cool but did not realize that it was this cool.

Olivia rushed in and she slammed her badge on her desk sitting in her chair she laid her head on her desk. "This job is driving me insane…" She sighed to herself.

Serena smiled and walked over to her. "Hey, are you ok? You look a bit frustrated."

Olivia looked up at the girl and had to look again, she was a spitting image of her when she was younger. "Hey, yeah I am fine sometimes the job gets to me. Who are you? Why are you in the squad room?"

She smiled at her. "I am here talking to Amanda, she needs to ask me a few things about my father." She rolled her eyes.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "That is where I recognize you from you are Serena Mott, the runaway."

Serena shook her head. "I ran away because I had no choice, they are not who they claim to be. My parents have a lot of secrets and they are not fair…" She was cut off by her father.

His eyes widened when he seen that she was talking to Olivia. "Serena Olivia Mott, you come here right now!" He yelled.

Serena looked over at him and the fear grew in her eyes. Olivia had seen her reaction, so she walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Mr. Mott you need to breath, getting all mad like this is only going to make her run away again. Give her space…"

"Who asked for your opinion Detective Benson, now move out of my way I am taking my daughter home." He snapped.

Serena's eyes widened as she heard her father say the Detective's last name, she found her or she hoped she did. She went to walk over to her when she was pulled out of the squad room by her father.


	2. Confused

Serena was taken home and locked in the spare room in the basement where there was no windows, she was not allowed out. Her parents had pulled her out of school and her mother was now homeschooling her. She hated everything that they were making her do, things were getting worse with her father and she began hating him more. They did not want their little secret to get out, and they were doing anything to stop it.

Her father came into the room one night to bring her dinner. "Serena, it didn't have to be this way. If you were not so curious and found things you shouldn't have you would be allowed to come out of here."

She glared over at him and rolled her eyes. "You mean if I didn't find out that I am not your daughter. You are an ass and I want nothing to do with you! Leave me the hell alone!" She held back tears.

He walked over to her and slapped her across the face, adding to the many bruises that were on her face from the past week that they had her down there. "Don't you learn you silly girl, I would do worse but your mother and I are going out this evening. Believe me when I get home you will get what is coming to you."

She held her face and said nothing more to him. She just wish she could die in that moment, she hated what he did to her when she was being punished, she don't know how long she could stand it.

Outside the perfect looking home sat a car, it had been sitting there the past few days, the SVU squad was taking a liking to this family and wanted to find out what the girl meant by secrets. Olivia was on watch this evening and she seen that the adults of the family were leaving; they looked like they were going to a party. She waited until their car pulled out of sight before she approached the house.

She knocked on the door and waited for the girl to answer, she stood there for about ten minute before she walked in. Olivia had a feeling that there was something up with this family and they were trying to hush their daughter, they had pulled her out of school after all.

She went upstairs and she searches for the girl, but there was no sign of her anyway in the main house. Olivia opened the basement door and she walked down to the unfinished basement, she turned the light on and looked around. "Serena, honey are you down here?" She called out in search for the girl.

Serena lifted her head off her pillow and with what strength she had left she yelled. "I am in here, help!"

Olivia heard the noise coming from a door off to her right, she ran over and went to open it but it was locked. "Hold on honey I will get you out of here." She went and grabbed a crow bar that was in the corner.

Serena laid in her bed and waited for Olivia to get in to get her, she wanted nothing more than to get out of this place and never have to come back. "Stay away from the door, I am coming." Olivia told her.

The door swung open and Olivia was standing in the doorway, she seen the state that Serena was in and she felt bad that she had not come for her sooner. "Serena." She went over to her and held her. "What happen? Why are they keeping you down here?" She helped her to her feet.

She looked up at her and she wanted so bad to tell her everything but she could not find the words to speak. "I…. they wanted to …. Punish me…." She sighed

"Ok, we will talk later save your strength I am getting you to a hospital." She walked her to her car.

Serena sat in the seat and she looked up at Olivia. "The papers… in my blue jacket. Can you please get them…..."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I can if they are that important to you. Are you sure you are ok to stay here by yourself?"

Serena nodded. "I will be fine…"

Olivia ran back to the house and she went through the jacket closet, she came across the blue one that Serna told her what she wanted was in. Olivia pulled them out and one fell on the floor. She picked it up and read it to herself. Her face dropped and she read it again. "Oh my….. How is this?"

Olivia came back to the car ten minutes later; she was still shocked and did not know what to say to the girl. Her herself didn't even know the answer to this paperwork. "Here are your papers, ready to go to the hospital?"

All Serena could do was nod she was so tired and so much in pain that she dozed off on the ride there.

That evening Olivia never left her side she watched her sleep and she tried to put two and two together. 'How could she have a daughter with Elliott?" She repeated these questions over and over in her head.

Amanda walked into the room and she seen the girl. "I knew there was something wrong with those parents, how could they do this to their own daughter?"

Olivia shook her head. "That is just it she is not theirs. Amanda can you do me a favor and run a test, this will have to stay between you and me though. It cannot get out to anyone, not a soul."

She nodded and looked at Olivia curiously. "I promise but tell me what is so dire?"

Olivia handed her the paper work and Amanda's face dropped. "Serena she is your daughter, did you know about her?"

"No, I would have never given her up if I did. It makes no sense to me that is why I want this test run and back as soon as possible." Olivia handed her the two swabs. "Please be quick and you know where to find me."

Amanda nodded and she left the room to run the test.


	3. Confronted

It was well into the morning before Serena opened her eyes. When she did she seen Olivia sleeping in a chair, she smiled at her. She now had the strength to tell her what she needed to tell her.

There was a loud ruckus out in the hall there was a man yelling at someone. Olivia opened her eyes and she seen that she was awake. "Morning, sleep well?" She went over to her bedside.

She smiled and she nodded. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much for everything. Olivia….."

"… She is my daughter and I will be taking her home! You have no right to tell me I cannot go in there!" her father voice was getting close.

Olivia slipped out and closed the door behind her. "Is there a problem here Doctor?"

Ronald glared at her. "You, of course it's you. When will you ever learn to leave well enough alone?" He hissed.

She smiled. "When you learn how to treat your child, have you seen the bruises that you have put on her face and body?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "When a child is bad it is up to their parents to punish them, but you are not a parent so you do not understand." He went to push past her.

She pulled her gun out and put it to him; they were so close and whispered in his ear. "Go in there and it will be the last thing you do. You have caused her enough pain and heartache, your time as her parent is over."

He backed up. "How dare you talk to me like this, she is my daughter I will go in there."

Amanda came up behind him. "Not with these test results." She handed the envelope to Olivia.

She smiled when she read the results to herself. "See Mr. Mott I am the one who has the say over that little girl in because DNA don't lie."

Rene came forward; she ripped the papers out of her hand. "How did you know? Why would you do this?" She hissed.

She looked at her. "I could ask you the same; I had no idea that I had a daughter out there. How did the two of you do it?"

Rene looked at her husband and then she looked back at Olivia. "You mean to tell me your eggs were not given by consent?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not, I have never given my eggs to be fertilized only once for scientific purposes." She looked at Ron. "That is where you got them."

Rene looked away from her and she looked back at her husband. "You promised that this was not true, you said they both consented!" She slapped his face. "How could you!" She stormed off.

Olivia smiled at him. "Well I see that you have lost it all in one, a wife and a daughter. Now are you going to leave willingly or will Amanda here have to show you out."

He shook his head and he glared at her. "This is not the last you see of me."

Amanda smiled. "Probably not, the next time we see you we will be pulling your ass into a cell."

He turned and walked out of the hospital. Olivia went back into the room, Amanda followed her. "Hey Serena." She smiled at the girl. "You look better already."

She was sitting up looking at the papers. "I feel better already and cannot wait to get out of this place. I hate hospitals so much, but where am I going to stay?"

"Well if it's ok with you, you will be staying at my place." Olivia smiled at her.

She nodded. "Yes, that will be great. Olivia there is something that you need to know about these papers." She sat them down.

Olivia nodded. "I already know love, and know that I know for a fact that you are my daughter you never have to worry about the Motts again." She kissed her head.

Amanda smiled, and held back tears. "Liv, is there anything that you want me to do?"

Olivia shook her head. "No not that I can think of."

"Yes, I need you to do something for me. I would really like to meet my father Elliott Stabler, can you find him for me?" Serena asked her.

Amanda's face dropped and she looked at Olivia. "Honey, I know who he is. I can get a hold of him and ask him to come here this evening."

She smiled at Olivia and nodded. "That would be great, how do you know my father?"

"Well that is a long story that we should save for later, I think right now you need to get some rest." She took the papers and sat them on the table.


	4. Web of Lies

Olivia stepped out of the room, she left Serena with Amanda. She watched as the two of them played a game of snap. She smiled at how much she enjoyed Amanda's company.

She looked down at her phone and sighed. "How do I explain this to you?" Elliott's number was on the phone.

She hit call and waited for him to answer, it wasn't him though it was Kathy. "Hello."

"Hey Kathy its Olivia, I was wondering if El is able to come to the phone." She had worry in her voice.

"Uh yeah he is in the living room with EJ, Liv is everything ok? I just mean you sound like there is something wrong?" She waited for her to respond.

"I wish I could tell you everything is ok. Can I speak to Elliott it's important." She sat on a chair outside the room.

Kathy handed Elliott the phone. "El its Liv, there is something wrong I can tell by her voice." She took EJ out of the room to the kitchen.

"Olivia, hey what's up?" He had not talked to her in ages and he missed the sound of her voice.

She held back tears because this was the first time she really talked to him since he left the precinct. "Hey, El I really need you right now. Can you come to the hospital, please its important?"

He stood up quick. "Liv, what happened? Are you ok?" He grabbed his jacket. "Kathy need to go, I will be back soon." He darted out the door.

She sighed as he left, she knew that something was up she just couldn't figure out what. Kathy hated the hold that Olivia had on her husband. She knew that if he had not been married to her, he would have been with Olivia.

"El, I am fine there is something else going. Just come to the hospital and I will explain it to you." She sighed and hung up.

He had never been so confused in his life what was so important to Olivia if she was ok. He drove over the speed limit the whole way there. He parked his car quickly and ran to the room that Olivia gave him through a text.

He looked in the window and seen a teenage girl laughing with a blonde woman. He did not see Olivia in there he thought she must have given him the wrong information. She looked out the window and she went over to it waved at him, closed the blinds and went out to him. "Hey El."

He looked at her confused. "Olivia, what is going on? Who is she? How does this concern me?"

She held back tears and sat down. "Elliott sit down please and just listen to what I have to tell you. It makes no sense at all, I don't even get why this is happening." She looked him in the eyes

He sat beside her and he took her hand. "Liv, come on tell me what it is. Something is eating you up, please just let me help."

She looked away and she sighed. "Well that little girl in there is Serena, and she has been brought in because her parents abused her badly….. Well her adopted parents." She looked at the DNA results that she had in her hand. "The truth is El, she is somehow biologically ours."

His expression was shocked. "Olivia that is impossible we never slept together." He reassured her

She handed him the piece of paper that had all the info on it, he was speechless. "How? I never gave my seamen to anyone for this."

She shrugged. "I never did either, I gave my eggs to a scientist once and somehow Ronald Mott got his hands on them. He did this illegally; he stole our egg and seamen and planted them into his wife."

He shook his head. "I never gave that to anyone. The only time I put that in a jar was when Kathy and I were getting desperate to conceive another child. So I gave it to her and she was going to get it tested, well that it is what she said she was doing…." He looked at her. "Did you say Ronald Mott? As in Rene and Ronald Mott?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, do you know who they are?"

"Yes, they use to be neighbors of Kathy and I. they moved in late '96, they had money and wanted to buy a bigger house. It was odd that they needed any bigger, she could not have children. They tried until they found out that her eggs were infertile." He sighed. "I can't believe this, are you sure that she is ours?"

She nodded. "Yes El I had her DNA ran against ours and it matched. Serena is our daughter." She smiled at him but holding back tears at the same time.

He hugged her. "Everything will work out and we will get to the bottom of this, I mean this is wrong on so many levels." He stood up. "So can I see her? Does she know about me?"

Olivia nodded at him and stood up. "Yeah, she asked for her father today."

Elliott smiled and nodded. "Ok, let's do this." He took Olivia's hand.

She opened the door and smiled at Serena. "Hey Honey look who I found." She opened the door more so that she could see him.

Amanda smiled and grabbed her jacket. "I should be going, call me if you need anything." She hugged Serena and Olivia.

"Thank you Amanda, you were great. I owe you big time." Olivia smiled.

She nodded and left. Elliott walked over the bed. "Hey, you must be Serena. I am Elliott, your father I guess."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes I guess you are, let's hope you are more of a father then Ronald was."

Olivia went and stood with them, she knew that they would have a great relationship. Elliott loved all his children more than anything in the world.

Katy was sitting on her sofa; she had just gotten EJ down for the night. She watched out the window waiting for Elliott. A car pulled up in front of her house, it was not El she had no idea who was coming up her front steps.

She went and answered the door, when she opened it she knew who he was. "Ronald, what a surprise. How can I help you?"

He pushed his way in. "We need to talk about Serena, she is in the hospital." He sat down on the sofa.

She looked at him. "Why is she ok? What do you need?" She had worry in her eyes.

"Oh she is just fine with her mother and father. Let me guess Olivia called your husband and he left quickly." He grinned. "Kathy you were always a fool for staying with him when his heart belongs to her. Anyway the secret is out, and I am not going down alone."

She shook her head. "No, Ronald there is no way that anyone can find out that I help you get the seamen of Elliott. Please don't ruin my marriage."

He laughed. "That's funny, I have nothing to lose Rene is not talking to me and my daughter hates me because of things. What matters is that I am not the only one involved now am I Kathy?"

Kathy shook her head; she put her hand on his knee. "What do I have to do? Tell me Ronald, I will do anything for you not to take me down with you."

He smirked. "Well first off take you hand off of me, I will not be bribed by the likes of. Second there is nothing that can be done, when I go down so do you and the doctors." He stood up and went to leave, he turned to her again. "Nice seeing you Kathy, give your husband my hello." He left.

Kathy sat there with the lights off and she thought over and over again. How would she explain this to her husband, she tricked him. She lied to him about a child that he did not know he fathered. The only thing she could come with was that she had to tell him the truth before Ronald took her down too.


	5. Revenge

Elliot sat in the chair by Serena's side, he knew that he was going to have to break the silence that was between him and Olivia at some pint. He just wished that she would say something to him first.

The two of them had two and a half years to catch up on, but not one of them wanted to go first. He looked over at her and grinned. "So how are the others at the precinct?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Really? After you just up and leaving the best thing that you can say to me after almost three years is how are the others." She stood up and left the room. She did not want to wake Serena.

Elliot chased after her, he took her by the arm. "Olivia, what do you want me to say? I am sorry, I really am. It was just so hard to tell you good-bye but I could not stay there." He looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to call you and I wanted to talk but I could not bring myself to hear the hurt in your voice." He sighed as he sat on the chair, putting his head in his hands.

She looked down at him and she held back the tears. "You know how hard it was for me to let you go without a good-bye. El I didn't sleep for months, I didn't want a new partner because i was hoping that you would come back." She sat down beside him. "I would start to get over you and then I would see something that reminded me of you and it would all start over." She wiped the tears off her face that escaped her eyes.

He looked up at her and seen that she was crying, he took her hand. "I am so sorry, really I am. I wish I could change the way that I hurt you." He had tears forming in his eyes. "Olivia, please tell me that you can forgive me."

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "El of course I will forgive you, I can't stay mad at you. Like you have said before you are the longest relationship that I have ever had with a man."

He smiled and nodded. "I did say that, didn't I?"

She laughed. "Yes you did, and to be honest you are the best relationship I have had with a guy." She stood up and looked in the room.

He stood beside her. "After all we been through, we stay stronger together. Look what we have now. This strange way of having a child has turned out to be a blessing. Yes it was wrong and should not have been done but it is and look at her." He smiled.

She nodded and took his hand. "Yes, she is ours and she brought us back together."

Katy had called her daughter to come and watch EJ, there was something that she needed to do. There was no way that she was going to let Ronald ruin her marriage, she had worked so hard to keep.

She left the house and drove over to where the Mott family lived, his car was parked in the driveway. She reached into the glove box and she pulled out a small handgun, she kept it in there for safety.

She walked up to the house putting the gun into her pants, she knew what she had to do to keep Ronald Mott quiet. She knocked on the door, her hands were covered by leather gloves. She stood there and waited until he answered. "Hello Ronald, we really need to talk." She let herself in.

He looked at her and closed the door behind her. "Kathy there is nothing for us to talk about. Like I said this afternoon if I lose everything so do you and all the doctors." He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen.

She shook her head and could not believe how cold he was being. "I can not let you do that Ron, I have worked hard to keep my family together. There is no way that I am going to let you destroy that."

He laughed at her, not knowing the danger that he was in. "You are a fool Kathy, he doesn't love you anymore. He stays with you because of all the kids that you guys have. His heart belongs to Olivia and you know it as well as I do. He will end up with her in the end, I will have a hand in it as well." He went to the fridge.

She was fuming, she knew his words were true. "No, he loves me and our family!" She took the gun out. "You will not take that away from me." Before he could turn around she shot him in the back.

He fell to the ground, he laid there motionless and his breathing was shallow. "How .. dare you..." He managed to get out.

She looked at him lying there and she ran locking the door behind her. She knew she had to get rid of the gun but had not thought that part threw. She went back to the house, throwing the gun back in the glove box. She showered and went to bed without any regret, she saved her family.

Kathy would think that leaving a man dying was a great plan, but she did not think of making sure he was dead. Ronald found all the strength he could and stood up, he dug into the drawer getting a pen and paper. He wrote on the paper as he finished he began to spit blood and fell to the ground. He had taken his last breath but he died with a smile on his face knowing that Kathy was going sown with him.

(((Comment and tell me what you think should happen, I might use some ideas. Also tell me how I am doing.)))


	6. A father's love

Serena woke up to her mother and father both sleeping on the sofa, she smiled at the two of them and was glad that they knew each other. She sat herself up because her strength was now back to her. As she watched them sleep she knew just what kind of life she could have now with the two of them, she was happy.

Olivia opened her eyes to see her daughter staring at her and Elliot, she sat up wand walked over to her bedside. "Good morning there sleepy head, how was your night last night? Is the pain going away?"

Serena nodded and smiled at her mother. "Yes, its like I am all better. All the pain is gone I just wish the memories of it would do the same." She sighed.

Olivia sighed and she took her hand, Elliot was no longer sleeping he was listening. "Honey the memeories will always be there. I still see the man that hurt me a few months ago, it haunts me sometimes. The only way to get through it is by not letting them win. Ronald can no longer hurt you, I promise you that."

Serena knew that was the truth, she felt safe with her mother and father. "Olivia can I tell you something about Ronald and what he did to me." She looked down at her hands.

Olivia knew from the years that she worked with SVU that this was not a good sign, something was wrong and she did not like where this was going. "Yes honey you can tell me anything."

Serena nodded and she looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "He was a bad man, he was not a father at all." She was play8ng with her hands. "He would do things to me... things that are not for a father to do..."

Olivia shook her head, she knew what was coming next, she had anger building up in her. How could he do this to her daughter, he was not getting away with it. "Go on love." She said clamly.

She pulled her hair out of her eyes. "It started when I was about six... he would come in my room when I was in bed and wake me up. He told me that this was a daddy's way of telling his daughter he loved her." She couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"Once I turned about nine he would take me to his office all the time, he had this secret room that he would take me to. There was more then me tho, there was pictures of a bunch of little girls on the wall I was just his favorite." She took a deep breathe in trying to clam herself down.

Olivia wiped a tear off her cheek. "Honey, if this is too much for you right now we can stop."

Serena shook her head. "No, I need to tell you this. It has been a secret for way to long. He would take pictures and videos of the tings that he was doing. I was starting to fight him because I knew it was wrong now, but when I did he would slap me. When I was about eleven he started drugging me with something, I have noidea what it was but it made me so weak I could not fight him."

She looked away from her mother. "This went on unil I was thirteen, that is when it got worse. Ronald realized that he could make money off of me because all of the people that he sent the videos too said they would pay him big bucks to get their hands on me." She had a fear in her eyes that Olivia did not like.

"So that is what he started to do to me, he sold me to guys on the internet. I wasn't the only on that he sold tho. He had about ten other girls that he started selling as well. I have never met hte girls only seen theit photos. The men were rough and mean but I had to do, Ronald told me that if I did not he would hurt the little girls in the photos." She began to tear up again.

Olivia sighed. "Serena where is this room? I need to get into it."

She nodded. "Yes, I can show you when I get out of here because it is too hard to explain without showing."

"Yes, I will see what I can do to get you out of here. We need to find the other girls and get this man put away for the rest of his misrable life. " Olivia looked over at Elliot who was not sleeping she could tell.

"Serena what about Rene? Did she know what Ronald was doing to you?"

"Yes, she knew. She found out when I was about eight, the day that school taught me good and bad touches I went to her. She never did beleive me, and when I was bruised and stuff she would ask me what I did to deserve it. I just learned to shut it all out even her." She sighed.

Olivia felt her anger buliding up with every word Serena said, Elliot was ready to kill someone with everything that he heard. He stood up and went over to Serena, he kissed her forehead. "Baby, I will be back in a few there is a few things that I need to take care of." He walked out of the room.

Olivia looked at Serena. "I will be right back." She went after him. "El, what are you doing? I can see that look in your eyes do not do somthing stupid."

Elliot turned around and looked at her. "I am just going to pay Ronald a little visit, a friendly one. Liv I promise that I will be back in a few hours to be with you and Serena." He hugged her and left the hospital.

She sighed and went back into her daughters room, there was no way she could leave her side for no one. "Is everything ok?" Serena asked her.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, he just has a few errends that he has to run." She lied.

Elliot was furioius, no one was going to treat his fleash and blood like that. He just met her yes but she was gis daughter. Ronald Mott was a good friend how could he do this to him? He was going to get answers and nothing was getting in his way of getting them.

He arrived in front of the Mott household, there were cops and Detectives there. He walked over to Fin who was surpised to see Elliot. "Hey El what are you doing here?"

Elliot looked at him. "What is going on here, this is Ronald Mott's house right?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah well it was but he is dead. Someone shot him and left him to die here last night. His wife came home today to talk to him but she was too late someone else had gotten to him first."

Elliot smiled. "I would like to say that it is horrible but I can't. So any leads on who did it?" Elliot was going into cop mode again.

Fin smiled and shook his head. "No, CSU has found nothing yet. Whoever did it knew how to cover upi their tracks."

Rene came out of the house carrying a pice of paper. She walked over to Fin and gave Elliot a glare. He wanted to freak at her so badly but kept his cool with the police there. "Detective I think that you sheould have this. I found it on my counter when I found my husband."

Fin read it and his faced dropped. "Elliot where were you last night?"

He looked at him confused. "I was with Olivia and Serena all night, why? What does that say?"

Fin handed him the paper. "Was Kathy home alone last night? AS you can see Ronald is saying that she killed him. So you were not with her last night?"

Elliot shook his head and was confused. "No, but she would have to been home with EJ. This can't be the truth it is a set up. Rene here is framing my wife becuase she is mad that I have my daughter back."

Rene shook her head and walked back into her home. Fin looked at Elliot. "El, you need to go home to your wife. Please try to get answers from her without telling her that we are onto her."

Elliot nooded and got back into his car, why would Kathy want to kill Ronald they were great friends when the Motts lived next door.

He pulled into the driveway if his house and he seen Kathleen in the window with EJ, why was she there and where was Kathy. He walked into the house and smiled at his children. "Where is your mother?"

Kathleen smiled at her father. "She is still in bed, she went out last night and did not get home until late."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What time did she leave Kathleen?"

She looked at him and knew that something was going on. "At nine, why what is wrong? Can't mom go out without you knowing her every whereabouts. I mean you left in a rush to get to Olivia without a reason why shoud she give you one."

Elliot hated when his daughters would get smart on him, they got that from him. "Kathleen there is something we need to talk about as a family but right now I need to peak with your mother."

He left and went into the room. "I wish they would just divorce already, they are so unhappy together. EJ it would be best for all of us if they admitted they are not in love anymore."


	7. Stabler Unstable

Elliot walked into the room where Katy was sleeping, he seen that her clothing had been thrown on the floor. He picked up her shirt and see small blood splatter on the front. "Kathy wake up!" He yelled, he knew she did it.

She jumped out of her deep sleep. "Elliot what the hell is your problem." She sat up with the blankets wrapped around her.

He shook his head, he was mad. "What is my problem? This!" He threw the shirt at her. "The blood on your shirt."

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "I cut myself when I went out last night, it is not a big deal."

"Really, so if the cops came and took that shirt it would come back as your blood." He sat on the end of the bed.

She looked at him and was worried. "What has gotten into you, why are you treating me like I killed someone?"

He was fuming. "Well maybe because you did! He named you, they know Kathy and they are going to come for you. Why? What the in the good green earth made you do this?!"

She looked away from him, she was scared she was not supposed to get caught. "He was threating me, I can't lose you El."

He looked at her. "Lose me why in the hell will you lose me? What does he have over you?"

She sighed and looked back at him. "Elliot I gave him the seamen that helped him conceive Serena. He paid me enough to send the children to a great University."

His face dropped, this was worse than murder she betrayed him. "How could you?! My flesh and blood was being rapped every night by her so called father because you needed the money! Kathy how could you?!" He stood up and was pacing the room to calm down.

She stood up and walked towards him. "Elliot I had to, I needed to make sure my children's future was secure. I thought that he was a good man…."

"Well you were wrong! Did you know that he was using Olivia's eggs? Keep that from me as well?" He scowled.

She nodded. "Yes, I am the one that sent Olivia to get her eggs tested for science. That was not the case the doctor faked the paper work and made it look that way tho. Ronald wanted a child with yours and Olivia's genetics." Kathy sighed. "I am sorry."

He shook his head. "There is no getting out of this one, Kathy this is the last straw with me." He picked up his phone. "Hey Fin it's me Elliott, can you come over to my place it is urgent." He hung up the phone.

"Elliot don't do this, please I beg of you. Think of the kids what good would it do them if I am in jail?" She begged him, she grabbed his hand.

He pulled away from her. "Don't touch me, it will be best after what you have done. You think about you and only you all the time. Serena was being raped by Ronald since the age of six, then around twelve he started selling her to other men. I blame you for that as much as I blame him!"

Kathleen walked into the room. "What is going on in here?" She looked at the two of them.

Elliot shook his head. "I will explain later, can you take your brother to your place for a bit. I will swing by and get him later, we need to figure some things out."

Kathleen nodded and left the room. Kathy shook her head. "They are not taking me out of my home, I did it to save us our family Elliot. She cannot have it, it is not hers."

"Who in the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Olivia, she is not having what is mine. You and the children are mine and she cannot have it." She cried.

He smiled at her. "You did this because you think I am in love with her. Well if I was she would be a much better mother to my children then you! Letting their sister go through what she went through it sickens me, you sicken me." He hissed.

Fin eyes widened as he walked in and heard what he heard. "Elliot what is so urgent?"

He looked at Kathy and back to Fin. "I found the killer, she admitted to it, take her out of my sights." He walked out of the room.

Fin was shocked to see the way he treated her, why was he so mad at Kathy for killing a man that he wanted to kill himself. He walked over to her and read her her rights as he put her in the car and drove away. Elliot watched as the car drove out of sight.

Elliot was driving around New York trying to calm down, he needed to cool off before he went to get EJ. He sighed as he slammed on the breaks in an empty parking lot. He was in silence when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Dad where are you, I have to work in the morning. You have to come get EJ, what is going on?" Kathleen was worried.

"Honey do you think you can get all your siblings there in an hour, we all need to talk it urgent." He wanted to tell the children before they heard it somewhere else.

"Yeah of course I can but can you tell me what this is all about?" She sighed, he knew she was scared.

"Kathleen I will explain when I get there, it needs to be done face to face." He hung up the phone and drove back into the city.

Serena and Olivia were sitting in the room, they were laughing and sharing stories about school and work. "When is Elliot coming back? He has been gone all day, it's getting kind of late."

"I don't know, he must have got held up. I am sure he will be back as soon as he can." She smiled at her. "Serena can I request something of you?"

She smiled and she nodded at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if instead of calling me Olivia you can call me mom, if that is ok." She smiled at her, she hoped she agreed.

Serena's face lit up she was waiting for that. "Yes of course I would love to call you mom." She reached over and hugged her.

Olivia loved the feeling that she was getting being a mother, she was wondered what it would be like. She loved it, and would want it no other way.


End file.
